Parting of the Sky
by ahoykailee
Summary: Ashitaka helped the people of Iron Town for two years, without seeing San once. They meet again, but San's heart is wounded. Lord Asano threatens war on Iron Town, and Ashitaka must leave with them. TWIST!
1. Iron Town

Hey! First story on this board, but not the first story I published. Don't worry, it won't be terrible. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayao Miyazaki's wonderful artwork and storyline for Princess Mononoke. Even though everyone wishes they do.

"talk"

((thoughts))

Suigin Mitsukai

**Parting of the Sky**

**Chapter One:**

**Iron Town**

San sat in disgust of the polluting city black funnels of thick black smoke erupting into the clear blue sky. She watched the bustling city of Iron Town, the villagers repairing the major damage the Forest Spirit had done two years ago.

Somewhere, in the wooden city…was Ashitaka, the Emishi Prince whom she had grown to love so dearly. He has lived in the city, helping to rebuild it, and he said, occasionally, he would visit her whenever possible.

She has not seen him since.

Two years ago, when they had said their farewells to another, San covered her true emotions with her guile mask, wanting to explode into tears at that very moment Tamotsu started to walk away. Truly, her heart tugged sharply against her chest and splintered, she did not want him to stay in that stupid town, she wanted him to come with her; stay with her. Forever.

True, she had not known him for long, and she hated him inside out for half of it, but when she saw his side of compassion for all living things, beast or human, San saw who he really was. So henceforth, she started to slowly have a deepening love for the human boy.

San was not able to pick the best out of people, but Ashitaka was different to all the other careless humans that occupied Iron Town.

He had this certain calming feeling whenever he was around her, like he was not afraid of anything. Just his simple presence made her knees buckle, but she fought to stand. Whenever he looked at her, she felt she was going to float away or faint, but the only thing keeping her conscience was his dark blue eyes, locked onto hers. He anchored her down from killing that stupid gun-woman senselessly.

An anchor. He kept her sane and collected.

All she desired was his touch one more time, his caring… loving touch.

She was miserable without it. Alone… upset and desperate. Tamotsu and Keiji were not the most understanding brothers. They did not understand human emotions. They were wolves, and she recently realized, she was not.

Wolves do not desire another being, they do not shed tears from sadness and pain, and they do not go insane from loss of something that triggered an intense emotion. The two wolves certainly differed from her.

San sat on the boulder on the mountain that overlooked Iron Town with a low and dying flame in her heart. "San, its going to get dark soon. Lets go," Keiji, the youngest, said to the girl in his deep voice, the voice of a God.

"Go on. I'll find my way back. You know I can." San muttered, turning around to give them an assuring scratch behind the ears. The two giant white wolves walked away into the forest behind her back towards their den farther in the mountains.

San turned back around to the city below, searching for the slightest sign of blue. But there was quiet a bit of blue in the village, and even though she has very good eyesight, she still could not make out the hue of blue Ashitaka wore. Besides, the colors blended together and smoke shadowed the fortress anyhow.

But San still found a point in searching, being as stubborn as she is.

She sighed, lifting her head to the sky. "Silly wolves… the sun isn't even close to setting yet," the wind tossed her long, brown hair and shook her white porcelain earrings, creating a soothing tinkling noise. She stood up. Her blue dress was a lot shorter then it used to be, now it was a few inches above her knees, and it was tighter around her chest and stomach.

San reached into her shirt and pulled out the blue crystal dagger Ashitaka had given her. San rotated it in the suns rays, white dots of light sparkling on the boulder. She smiled and brought it to her lips, kissing it, then replacing it back into her shirt above her heart.

She bounded bravely down the mountain toward Iron Town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You useless lump-!"

"Toki, I think he's heard enough," Ashitaka said with a trace of amusement in his voice, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Yes, honeybunch, see, I have it nailed down perfectly!" Kohroku announced proudly at his rare achievement, building the roof to his and his wives new home.

Ashitaka straightened his back and looked over the city spread out below him. Toki and Kohroku's hut was in the newest part of Iron Town on a slowly rising hill, the streets and huts looking crammed together near the main gate at the front of Iron Town.

The farmers were taking in the rice from the nearby fields not to far in the mountains that the town's folk had started at the beginning of the reconstruction of the city.

Iron Town has stayed loyal to their truce with the Gods and the humans, but the city needed wood to rebuild and fire to get the now smaller Iron-making warehouse to run and melt the iron ore. Lady Eboshi resorted to ship out rice to surrounding villages and cities by the lake to gain profits. Iron Town has a port for trade near the island the town originated from with a whole fleet of ships. The dirt from the mountains is getting cultivated to make the island larger and bigger to fit the immigrants coming into the city, so far, it has been the longest running job for Iron Town.

The rifles were decided to be reduced to a minimum, strictly for self defense along the outer walls, by Ashitaka's strong request. He hated seeing the God's and beasts die from a foreign material, and twice it turned two God's into demons, Nago and Okoto. If Lady Eboshi insisted on killing, he hoped she would find an easier way besides guns.

"Ashitaka! Ashitaka, the farmers need help getting the rice into the city, one of the oxen has fallen into a hole and broke its leg, some rice fell out of the cart, but some crates are too heavy for any of us to carry," the villager pointed towards the fallen oxen a ways outside the gate, down the path near the pass.

Ashitaka gave him a nod of understanding and turned to Kohroku. "I have to help carry rice into the city. Don't try too hard with that bad arm of yours," he said, climbing down the ladder, running and weaving down the streets to the front gate and down the dirt path.

"Ah, thank you so much, Ashitaka!" the farmer said, sighing with relief, showing him the two crates that needed carrying. Ashitaka lifted one crate up and over his head with ease, securing the straps around his stomach and chest. He held the other crate in his strong arms, walking back to the city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

San approached the gates of Iron Town cautiously, keeping all of her senses on guard. She blended in with the crowd inside the walls, no one noticed her red marks or her attire-without the white pelt hung over her back. She prayed they did not shoot her with those damned rifles that killed so many animals…

((Where's his scent?)) San thought, trying to sniff out Ashitaka's human scent, but there were a lot of human's inside and they were all similar to his. She walked up a road and whenever she heard someone coming, San would cover herself in a dark place, retreating to go into another alley after they had passed.

Thinking it was safe, San stepped into the open daylight, into a seemingly quiet street.

All heads turned to her.

"It's the wolf-girl!" someone called out, pointing an accusing finger at her.

San got low in stance, clenching her fists at her sides when people ran up and encircled her. She regretted not brining a weapon…

San looked at their hateful expressions on there dark faces franticly, her eyes darting side to side as they pressured her into backing up into a high wall, cornering the fearless girl. To the side of her, San could see a man running to her, his arm pulled back, his hand curled tight. Just as she turned her head, the villager forced it back with a powerful blow to the face, knocking her to the ground.

San lay half on her side, her elbow holding her up as she brought a finger to her lip. She was stunned as she felt a trace of blood, her head dizzy. Suddenly San was kicked in the stomach, causing her to crash into the wall, breathless. She struggled to stand, gasping for air, using the clay wall as a support.

Another hit in the face, a jab at her leg, a tug on her hair.

San laid there, wondering why they felt so much hate and hostility toward her. She has not touched Iron Town for the past two years, and they still want her dead. She thanked the God's they did not have a weapon of any kind; otherwise she would be dead by now. But fists were just as hurtful.

"You witch!"

"You pathetic excuse!"

"Useless wolf-girl!"

These were few of the many insults she received, but could barely understand them from the roar of the protesting crowd that gathered. San tried using the last bit of her strength to fight back, but her throws and screams were over powered by another hit, forcing her to break and shatter to the ground.

((Wh-… Why? Ashitaka… where are you…?)).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashitaka walked into Iron Town with the load of rice on his back and in his arms. He looked up from the ground he has kept his eyes on, to find a crowd of people just up the road. ((What's happening?)).

Ashitaka took the crate off his back and set the other one down and placed the other one beside it where the farmers were collecting the rice. He walked up the road to figure out what the fuss was about.

Upon walking up to it, he heard, _"Stupid wolf-girl!" _ and instantly ran through the people desperately.

"No! Stop, please!" he cried, taking two villagers and throwing them aside. "San! San, are you alright? San!" Ashitaka shook her limp shoulder, rolling her over and onto his lap.

San had her lip cut open, scratches and bruises everywhere on her body, the red paint on her face smearing in some places. The bottom of her dress was torn up to her hip, which could reveal a lot. She fluttered open her eyes, quickly gasping for air. "Ashi-… Ashitaka?" She said in a raspy and short voice, then her head rolled over, her eyes lidded and unconscious.

Ashitaka knitted his brows and picked up San in his arms, one arm underneath her bent legs, the other arm around her shoulders. He left without a word to his hut Lady Eboshi granted him in the new part of town. San's head was tilted back, her arms and legs limp, almost seeming lifeless. But Ashitaka perceived that she was alive, the only thing that told him this was the slight rising and lowering of her chest. He looked away every time because due to the smallness of her dress, it caused her breasts to be more ample, and to him it did not feel right…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashitaka opened and closed the front sliding door with one foot, and repeated the action to the door to his room. He laid San down on his bed, leaving to retrieve some more suitable clothing for her to wear, her dress old and ripping, even without the massive tear in her side.

He returned a while later with a women's kimono in his hand, a deep red color with two thick white lines at the hem. He opened the door to his room and saw San still unconscious. Ashitaka's cheeks flamed at what he had to do in order to dress her and tend her wounds.

He knelt beside her, thinking how to remove her clothing without waking her. Ashitaka brought a callused hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over a scrape on her cheek. He bit his lip, running his hand through her dirty hair. Ashitaka looked over her body, finding dirt in her cuts. ((She needs a bath…)), he sighed. He looked out the window and saw the sky deepening to an orange and pink color.

He needed to wait until the new bath house was closed and San was awake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark clouds moved over Iron Town and the mountains, blocking out sunlight. It started pouring rain a while ago, making the dirt roads slippery with puddles and muddy, easy to slip and fall. The Emishi Prince led San to the bath house, his blue kimono draped over her head. He found the back door to the building and opened it silently. It was dark inside, meaning no one was there.

Inside it smelt like of hot water, fresh wood and stones. San quietly followed him inside, gripping his hand tight as if she let go, she would get attacked again. Ashitaka found his way to the women's side of the bath house from the natural light seeping through the windows. Walking inside the large room, Ashitaka stepped into the pool of steaming water, turning around so his back faced San, who was getting undressed.

He heard her step into the water and once she was in completely, Ashitaka turned around.San was completely covered the waterline just above her chest, her hair draping over her shoulders and behind her back, swirling in the water.

All Ashitaka wanted to do was to just pull her to his chest and hold her tight. She was so beautiful, but the sorrow and hurt in her eyes mad him want to embrace her once more, hugging her slender form to him. "San…," Ashitaka breathed out as she walked towards him, her eyes locked onto his.

"Ashitaka," San whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes, washing away the red on her cheeks.

Seeing her tears, Ashitaka took San by the shoulder and brought her to him quickly, holding her tightly. "Its all right, San. They won't hurt you ever again, not when you by my side. Please... don't cry… please San," he pleaded. He knew he would hate it if San dared to shed a single tear. She was in pain, and it tore him up knowing that he could have protected her. He could have helped Kohroku finish his roof and he would have seen San come through the gate! He could have spared her from the pain…

But he could not have said 'no' to the help he needed to attend to. He could not have denied it even if he tried. It was in his kind heart to help the people into finishing the village, so he could finally see San, and never have to leave her alone. But so saying 'yes' to everything, he never had anytime to see her, at all. He regretted saying so; he regretted misleading her for the past two years.

San shut her eyes tightly to try and rid of the tears, but more only came. "Ashitaka… I'm scared...," she said faintly, her voice muffled against his chest.

It struck him in the heart.

She had never been afraid of anything before, and now, she's afraid of mere villagers—who killed her mother and an entire race of boars.

She had not reason _not _to be afraid.

"San… you're all right; everything is alright," Ashitaka held her close, wishing to whisk her fears away. San sniffed and pulled away from Ashitaka, turning around and dipping her head in the water to wet her hair down. She stood up and squeezed water out of the ends of her hair. San reached behind Ashitaka's head and pulled loose the string that held his long hair in a low ponytail at the middle of his neck.

His hair reached to the bottom of his neck, gracing over his shoulders. Sans smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long… too long,"

"I've tried countless times to come and see you, but there's been no time at all. I wanted to leave at night, but I've been too tired," Ashitaka reached for his kimono. He sank it in the water and ringed it out to wash her face and arms. He used the bottom of it to scrub her marked cheek gently, so he would not irritate the scratches and make them scar on her flawless face… but he wondered why she ever put it on. Her face was just as beautiful without them.

He reached into the water to take her arm to start to clean the cuts and scrapes caringly. The wolf-girl watched him with half-lidded eyes, his expression was soft, his eye brows furrowed slightly with determination, handsomely.

"Why do you care so much about my well-being? You know I can take care of myself, Ashitaka," she said, her voice small, as if she did not have the will to speak.

He looked up to meet her gaze. "I know that, its just… I love you so much, San. I can't stand to see you hurt and let it pass by me," Ashitaka looked into her blue-green eyes, finding a flare of love flicker in her bright eyes.

"Ashitaka… I love you too…," tears welled up in her eyes once more, her brows raised.

She could not hold herself back any longer.

San pulled Ashitaka to her, her lips to his own, sharply, startling him with his eyes wide with shock. Moments passed and she parted from him, sinking back into the warmth of the murky blue water. She felt her cheeks burn red when she looked up at him.

Ashitaka let her arm fall into the water as well as his kimono, taking her face in his hands, he kissed her back. Both made it more passionate by opening and closing their mouths in sync, losing breath quickly.

The Emishi boy pulled back, setting his forehead on hers, smiling broadly. San gave him a genuine smile, pecking him on the lips.

Ashitaka washed San's hair before letting her dry off with one of the towels that were in a basket in one of the corners of the room. She pulled on the red kimono he had bough specifically for her. For a belt, San ripped off the bottom of one of the towels and tied it around her waist like the other women did.

Ashitaka pulled back his hair into the same string once more. San was drying her hair with the same towel, shaking her head upside down and rubbed the towel to her scalp. She threw the towel to the side and granted Ashitaka her hand as he led her back the same way they had came.

Outside, it had stopped raining and now it was only but a simple drizzle with some humidity. The easiest way back was through the alleys, and it was faster so San did not have to walk on her sore legs. But Ashitaka knew she was going to toughen out and be the warrior he knew she was. His warrior.

As they reached Ashitaka's hut, the love-struck boy took San in his arms like he had done earlier that day, making her giggle happily as he opened the door in the same fashion as before, closing it the same way. He took her to his room, laying her down and sliding the rice paper door shut.

The nineteen-year-old put his hands on either side of San and leaned down to lock his lips to hers. She tried not to smile while kissing him, but the immense urge exploded and San broke the kiss by laughing. Ashitaka smiled. "What is it that's so funny?" He questioned, the expression of amusement and confusion written on his young face.

"Oh, just the massive amounts of my love for you, is all," She sprang up quickly and tackled him, her lips crashing to his, paying back her debt.

She let go due to loss of breath a few minutes later, laying her head on his strong chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. San sighed heavily but dreamily. "That's and interesting to be giggling about so much," Ashitaka chuckled, his hand raising to stroke her silky hair.

"I know because it makes my heart want to giggle!" San laughed, sitting up.

Ashitaka smiled from ear to ear, feeling his own heart jump and tickle. He took her smaller hand in his own, his dark blue eyes set on hers. "San, you're a beautiful person inside and out. Don't let that change," He pulled her down to him, kissing her for the umpteenth time that night.

Finally, letting go, Ashitaka sat up, gently pushing San down into the bed, lifting the covers over her, getting beneath them himself. When he laid down, San wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ashitaka fell asleep, thinking about the day ahead.

Hello again! Just read and review, that's always a good thing to the author, right:D

Ill write the next chapter as soon as I can! I won't leave you guys wondering 'when is the next chapter coming?' and post it months later, like I did with one of my stories awhile back.

Review, please!!

Suigin Mitsukai


	2. Itsu

Sorry!!! I typed some of it up and then I left for a week for vacation and came back Thursday, and after that I just wanted to be home and chill out, which means no typing up a chapter. :D

"speech"

((thoughts))

Disclaimer: I am not Hayao Miyazaki… so I don't own his work. :P

* * *

**Parting of the Sky:**

**Chapter Two:**

**Itsu**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Recap: _

_Ashitaka smiled from ear to ear, feeling his own heart jump and tickle. He took her smaller hand in his own, his dark blue eyes set on hers. "San, you're a beautiful person inside and out. Don't let that change," He pulled her down to him, kissing her for the umpteenth time that night. _

_Finally, letting go, Ashitaka sat up, gently pushing San down into the bed, lifting the covers over her, getting beneath them himself. When he laid down, San wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder._

_Ashitaka fell asleep, thinking about the day ahead._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight seeped through the closed window, the wooden cover placed over it. The light was in columns on the floor and casting over San's sleeping form. She rolled over on her right side, the bright light in her eye. She moaned quietly and pulled the cover up past her eyes.

San reached out from under the covers toward where Ashitaka should be. She felt nothing, so she moved her arm side to side, still finding nothing human-like. She opened her eyes and sat up, searching the room and pulling the left side of her kimono together.

"Ashitaka? Ashitaka, are you here?" San felt a wave of solitude blanket over her from hearing no response. ((Did something happen to him? Where did he go?)) San uncomfortably asked herself, standing up and opening the shoji screen across the room.

He was not in the front room either. San got worried about him, and herself. She silently slinked outside without a sound, again, finding no one on the front porch. She was alone.

San ran back inside and into Ashitaka's room and hid herself underneath the covers of the futon, hidden completely. ((He'll be back! He wouldn't leave me in his own hut, alone… with wounds)) She kept telling herself, hugging her knees to her chest. ((It smells nice…)) San chuckled at herself for thinking of the masculine smell of Ashitaka's bed.

Suddenly, something was weighing her shoulder down, alarming San to scream and shoot out of the bed, standing up with her arms pulling the loose sides of her kimono shut.

"Oh, thank the God's its only you, Ashitaka," San sighed with relief, blowing a chunk of hair out of her eyes. She sat back down in front of the laughing boy. "Hey! You really scared me!"

Ashitaka handed her a piece of bread. "I'm sorry I startled you. I thought you would still be sleeping when I got back by how sound you were… but I must admit, it was quite hilarious," Ashitaka chuckled and took a bite out of his bread.

After finishing their breakfast, San and Ashitaka left to Lady Eboshi's garden where Gonza said she should be. Once again, to keep San safe, he and the girl hid in the shadow's, going by alley ways to avoid the prejudice crowd.

Walking down the stairs hand in hand, Ashitaka walked San through the garden and to the straw-covered door of the hut. "San wait outside and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back, and don't try to attack Lady Eboshi, alright?" he let go of her hand and when inside.

"I heard the wolf-girl got in a fight yesterday, now did she?" Lady Eboshi said with a sly smirk on her face, handing back the leper the rifle. She knew he came and took her away in his arms, being there herself.

"Yes, but Lady Eboshi, I need at least four weeks to take her back and help her," Ashitaka said sternly.

Lady Eboshi glared at him for a minute, her eyes darting between him and the door. "She's outside isn't she?" She looked at Ashitaka, who had no reply. "Alright. You've been working hard enough for a long time. I'll give you your four weeks. We need you here to help finish, so you can run off with the wolf-girl. I expect you to be back," Lady Eboshi teased, cocking a sly brow.

"Thank you," Ashitaka ignored her and gave her a respectful bow, then left through the door and took San's hand, running back to the stables where Yakul has stayed. Opening the wooden door, Ashitaka took San where Yakul was, untying the rope around his snout and lifting San up by her waist to set her down on his back. He got on as well, sitting behind her, his arms protectively around her waist and resting on her stomach. "Run, Yakul," With that, the elk ran out of the stables and down the busy streets, the people parting down the middle for them to pass.

They heard nothing, for they did not recognize the girl on the red elk. Yakul ran swiftly through the open gate and past the shipping yard, around the pass and into the forest. San helped lead Yakul to her den, since Ashitaka had long forgotten the way.

They ran down paths and through forest shrub to get there as fast as possible, so Tamotsu and Keiji would be a _little _less angry with San for lying to them. Seeing the stone structure up ahead and the two wolves on top, Ashitaka slowed down Yakul as they approached.

The two wolves head them coming and jumped off the top towards them. San dismounted Yakul with a bit of help from Ashiaka.

"San! What happened to you?" Keiji snarled at her, noticing her bandaged legs and arms.

"Was it that human for did this to you?" Tamotsu growled at Ashitaka, his eyes sharply staring at him. The wolves had not forgotton Ashitaka…just maybe a few second thoughts….

San calmly patted his head. "No, I fell and Ashitaka found me and took care of me. Don't be mad at him," She smiled, the lie smoothly slipping off her tongue, for if she told the real truth, her brothers would terrorize the village and hell would have to pay.

The two wolves glared at Ashitaka before turning around, walking back to their den. Ashitaka dismounted Yakul and held onto his reins, walking up to San. "Don't pay any mind to them, just being protective is all," she smiled and walked ahead to climb the rocks that led up to the entrance behind the cave. The brown-haired man let Yakul graze on the grass, soon following suit behind San.

The couple sat in the cave, face to face, talking about nonsense—just like what teenagers do when in love. Then the conversation led to who could fight the other and win. San challenged him a few times, trying to persuade him, but Ashitaka refused, knowing full-well that he could probably make her injuries worse, and he would hate to do that.

"No, San, you might get more hurt and I can't let that happen," Ashitaka said caringly, tracing a thumb over a bruise on her arm.

"Oh, come on! I'll be fine, I've gotten worse than this before. You're only denying me because you know I could beat you," She said cockily, her mischievous look appearing on her face. San smirked, raising one brow. "Hmm, Ashitaka? You _know _I can…," she inched toward his face, bringing her lips to his ear. "Fight," she whispered.

San pushed him down by the shoulders, running out of the cave, laughing. Ashitaka ran after her quickly, smiling. "Hey!" he called out after her, jumping down the rocks to the small clearing. She stuck her tongue out at him, turned around and ran farther into the clearing to the other side. "Run faster, you slow-poke! I've been waiting!" She got into a low stance as she had done millions of times before, her fists at her side, but loosened.

Ashitaka ran up to her with the intention of tackling her, but faster than he could have seen, San had him pinned to the ground, his arms behind his back. "Ha," she said, but just as fast, Ashitaka rolled over and pinned her down. "I win," he said into her ear.

San was clearly faster than he was, being lighter than him with her slender frame, but Ashitaka would always be stronger than him with his large muscles that have only have got bigger over the years.

"Hey! Not fair! Your way stronger than I am!" San complained, struggling underneath him.

"Your way faster than I am," Ashitaka replied coyly, releasing his grip on her arms.

Just as Ashitaka stood up, San had him to the ground once more. She laid on top of his chest, her nose just barely touching his, the bottom half of her body at an angle. San lifted her head to sweep a clump of hair out of her eyes from her parted bangs. "My hair is getting long, same as yours. But keep it that way. It makes you look more handsome," San kissed his cheek and stood up. "Catch me if you can!" she ran down the hill, disappearing.

Ashitaka laid there for a second, letting himself drown happily in his thoughts, then quickly getting up to chase her. When he got down the hill, he saw San standing on a boulder, overlooking the valley below. Striking an idea, Ashitaka hid himself behind a massive rock protruding out of the ground stealthily.

After a few minutes of waiting, San finally turned around and found no sign of the Emishi Prince. "Ashitaka? Where—" San walked past the rock he was behind, the boy jumping out and placing a hand over her mouth and snaking his strong arm around her waist. "Shh, he's right here, and he's not leaving you anytime soon," Ashitaka whispered in her ear slowly, letting the words drawl on for effect, and trailing the hand that covered her mouth down her arm and onto her stomach.

"Ashitaka...," San's cheeks flushed a cute pink, lifting up her arm and placing her hand on the back of his head pushing him down gently to her awaiting mouth.

The wind blew and tossed their growing hair and their kimono's, creating ripples on Ashitaka's pants. San kept her firm hold on his lips while turning around in his arms. He took the chance to spin her around and press her against the rock behind them.

Tamotsu and Keiji watched the two below, curious. "I will never understand the way humans do to choose their mates," Tamotsu said.

"I believe their mating season is all year around, and I too, will never understand. But I believe sister has chosen the right mate, if she did at all," Keiji set his large silver head on his paws, closing his amber eyes.

Tamotsu looked away, his gaze set on the setting sun in the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day passed quickly and soon two weeks flew by. Ashitaka paid no attention to the days, his attention focused on his one love, and her only. He almost never left San's side, for he would be lost and alone without her. He still couldn't understand why he left her for two years, and still be living. It was like he lost a fragment of his life, there was nothing to brighten his day. He never forgot about her, everyday she was on his mind, haunting his dreams at night.

He missed her bright smile… it mad his stomach jerk and his heart thud heavily against his ribcage. He loved everything about her to the way she talked to how she looked at him, her stunning eyes lifted his spirits instantly. He felt his skin crawl when she touched him, he felt everything around her. He felt alive.

He couldn't even begin to explain how much he loved her.

Ashitaka felt horrible having to leave her in a week and a half… he would only return two weeks after, so why even leave? He had sworn to the people of Iron Town that he would help them rebuild their homes. They needed him. But San needed him more than anything in the world. He realized how much solitude and pain San had been in with his absence. Tamotsu and Keji said she would barely eat a thing when they went out for a hunt. She would rarely talk, concentrating on her thoughts, or not concentrating at all, stumbling on her words and tripping over mere twigs.

It saddened him to know he caused those effects. He should have came and visited her often. He was a fool for leaving her in the dark!

'_Typical. Selfish. You think like a human_' as Moro had said to him.

And then to make it worse, San had to suffer the loss of her mother, the only mother she knew. Tamotsu had said to him that she went to where the Forest Spirit once resided nearly everyday to mourn for Okkoto and Moro. The day they had said goodbye to each other, San cried into Keiji's fur when they got back to the den…

…countless things to name that San felt without and with. He had sworn to never hurt her in anyway, and yet he broke his own allegiance! He had lied to her, so he had to make-up for what he did.

San and Ashitaka sat on top of the stone cave, Tamotsu and Keiji away patrolling the surrounding forest. Both had their legs hung over the edge, hand in hand, watching the sun set.

"San?" Ashitaka said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Yes?" San replied, keeping her head laid on his shoulder.

Ashitaka inhaled slowly and exhaled the same way. "If you're willing, when I go back to Iron Town, if you want, would you come with me?"

San's eyes widened, sitting straight up. "Oh, no, no, no, Ashitaka!" She snapped. "You know what they did to me and the forest! I still can't forgive them…," San stared into her eyes, her voice trailing off tiredly.

"I knew it was a stupid idea, but if you don't want to, you don't want to. Its alright. But they wouldn't recognize it was you without your earrings and the face paint," He said calmly. "They wouldn't touch you," he kept his gaze on the sun, but squeezed San's hand reassuringly.

San swallowed hard and laid her head on his shoulder once more, pursing her lips tightly, gripping his hand and clenching her free one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that week, Ashitaka laid asleep next to the girl, her thoughts racing wildly while keeping her awake. San curled into a ball, her back away from the boy…

…if she did got to Iron Town, the villagers could know it was her and attack her again. The last time was _certainly _a rarity, and she had nowhere to run to, completely isolated. She could stash a blade underneath her kimono if anybody dared lay a hand on her… if she was caught, what would Eboshi or the rifle men do? Would they shoot her on the spot?

Oh, come on, they wouldn't, not when they were deceived by thinking she was a villager… a new girl from the brothel. But she could not _pretend _to be a prostitute! That's disgusting! There was no other way... otherwise they would think she had a family, she had no family, and if she did, she couldn't say she was "married" to Ashitaka either. It would instantly say she was the "wolf-girl".

The people couldn't be _that _bad, could they? If she was someone completely opposite to her personality, it should not be too hard. Quiet. Uncertain. A bit naïve. She should be able to pull it off. And it would be fair too. He came out to her, so it would be a nice change of pace for her to stay with him in his home.

Wryly smiling, San rolled over and moved closer to him, falling asleep a few minutes later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

San sat next to Ashitaka's sleeping form the next morning, her elbow on her knee and her chin resting on her palm, her eyes downcasted on him. She took her free hand and graced it over his forehead, pushing aside the bangs that hung slightly in his eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted as he opened one eye, then he realized it was only her and he opened both eyes fully.

"Good morning, Sunshine," San whispered as he sat up.

"How long were you awake?" Ashitaka mumbled tiredly, yawning.

"Not very long, only about ten minutes," San smoothed out his hair motherly. She smirked and got onto her knees and stood behind him. She took out his hair tie and combed his dark brown hair with her fingers, careful not to tug too hard.

Ashitaka was surprised at her action, as it was completely unexpected of the brash and rough girl. He took it as a sign of affection to him. Ashitaka winced as a tingle of warmth travled down his spine, his scalp tickling as San tended to his hair. He closed his eyes and sank into the good feeling it brought him.

San took the piece of string from her lips and wrapped it around his hair in the same low-pony tail as before, knotting it tightly. San walked around him on her knees and sat before him, scratching the top of her head as if she was thinking.

"Uhmm… Ashitaka?" San kept averting her gaze from his stern and questioning look.

"San, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Ashitaka took her hand in his. San knew she could too, but it seemed weird for the words to be coming out of her mouth

"I know, but… I've decided and… and I'll try staying with you in Iron Town… if Tomotsu and Keiji would allow it," San said with a weak smile, her hand still behind her head.

Ashitaka's face brightened, a smile tugging on his lips as he embraced her, pulling her to his shoulder. He let go and planted a heartfelt kiss on her lips. "I'm glad to hear your decision, San! I need to help them fix the roof where the bellows are, you can get a job working them. I'll always be close, I won't leave you stray too far,"

San stood up and pulled Ashitaka up too as well. "I'll convince my brothers to let me come!" Ashitaka went down to the clearing behind the cave to retrieve Yakul while San climbed the rocks to the top where Tamotsu and Keiji were waiting.

"Bro—," San started to say, but was interrupted by Tamotsu. "Sister, we both strongly disapprove of your decision," the older wolf said.

"But since you are with Ashitaka, we trust him enough to take care of you," Keiji said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"The humans are another story, you must go San," Tamotsu finished, his voice steely.

San ran up to them and hugged them both around their necks. "Thank you! And I'll be back in a little while, I promise!" She left just as quickly as she came, a bit astonished by them for letting her go, since they did not know Ashitaka that well, but she let it be. San ran to Ashitaka who was sitting on Yakul's back, waiting for her. He lifted her up onto Yakul and they rode away into the forest.

* * *

Everyone loves Reviews! 


	3. Brothel Girl

Sorry it's been so long. I just haven't been able to type it up because school recently started three weeks ago and I have been writing other stories, and trying to deal with my depression. So here you go!

"speech"

((thoughts))

Disclaimer: Sigh. Go away.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

**Parting of the Sky**

**Chapter Three:**** A Brothel Girl **

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

_Recap: _

_San ran up to them and hugged them both around their necks. "Thank you! And I'll be back in a little while, I promise!" She left just as quickly as she came, a bit astonished by them for letting her go, since they did not know Ashitaka that well, but she let it be. San ran to Ashitaka who was sitting on Yakul's back, waiting for her. He lifted her up onto Yakul and they rode away into the forest._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashitaka nearly begged Lady Eboshi to give San a job in the billows. After four days of frequent asking, Lady Eboshi finally gave in and let San fill up an injured woman's spot. So four days after San had arrived in Iron Town without any markings or earrings, San was not noticed as the 'wolf girl'.

The morning-call to the people in Iron Town sounded and the villagers began their work again at dawn. Ashitaka had to tell her directions to the bellows so it seemed like they did not know each other.

San nervously walked down the streets, biting her lip until she thought it would bleed. She arrived at the bellows and immediately, all the women in there turned their heads to her, almost in awe.

"Ah, the new girl from the brothel in Edo [1, right?" A woman said in a pink kimono walk up to her, smiling with a joyful smile on her face.

San didn't need to act. She was scared enough as it is. She simply nodded her head.

"My name is Toki, what's yours?" Toki kindly asked, leading San to the small group of women off to the side of the bellows.

San panicked. She never thought of a name! She barely knew any other women's names… she though hard of a name… "Sa-… Sayuri," She snapped. She heard of the name on the streets… somewhere.

"Sayuri," Toki repeated. "Well Sayuri, you're going to need a cloth on your head so the ash doesn't get stuck in your hair,"

"Here's one!" one woman said, holding up a white sheet and handing it to San. "My! Sayuri you have beautiful eyes!" the woman exclaimed.

San took a step back, confused. She never really considered her eyes an important thing, she had been living in a forest all her life with colorblind wolves and no mirror. The woman were curious and inched closer to look at them, scaring San a bit more than needed. San's knuckles turned white while she gripped onto the crystal dagger inside her kimono on her hip.

"You're so pretty!"

"A man never turned you down in the brothel, right?"

"They're so… blue and green!"

"Come on, now! You're frightening her!" Toki interrupted, pushing the woman aside and stepping in front of San, who had backed up into a pole next to pump. The women retreated and sat down, relieving San enough to let her hold of the dagger release. She started to wrap the sheet around her head as the other ladies have done, the bow off the side of her head.

"I see you're the quiet type, that's alright, Sayuri. Come, sit down," Toki sat down and San plopped down next to her. "Our shifts are four days long, but there's a group about… thirty-two women who all work the bellows. The women that are here now are one half, and we go for another two days, but the women that are pumping now go for three hours, four times, so each of us goes four times in twelve hours. Then we start over again with a new day until our four days are up, then we come back four days later. It's hard work, but you'll get used to it. These women now have about an hour left," Toki explained to San.

"It's long and hard, but the men leave us alone," a woman turned around from in front of them. "And here, that's a blessing," The women laughed, also making the stoic San chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, but the men are fixing the roof from the Forest's Spirits damage two years ago," a lady added, her voice irritated.

Someone gasped. "Ashitaka's back!"

"Hello Ashitaka!" the lounging group of women said in unison, the women on the bellows tightening their kimonos.

Indeed, there was the graceful and beautiful Ashitaka, seen through a hole in the roof. San blushed, but hid it behind her knees that where underneath her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Rumor has it that he went off to marry the wolf girl a month ago. He's been back for four days so that disappeared, he always seemed fond of her though…," Toki said to San while the women gaped at him, their hands covering their hearts.

San was taken aback by the information, but quickly looked away.

"Ugh, the wolf girl… she hasn't been around in forever, nor those damned wolves," an older lady said, scooping some rice out of her bowl into her mouth.

By instinct, San wanted to pounce on her and scream her head off, but she held back the animalistic urge. The hour soon past quickly and "Sayuri" took her place on the bellows, pushing her leg down when it was needed. San thought it was fairly easygoing and simple, just pumping a large platform of wood up and down was aggravating until her thigh burned. Switching her legs every once and awhile helped a bit, but both legs hurt like hell.

Ashitaka even came down from the roof to help carry in large planks of wood to build some walls. Whenever he walked past her, he gave her shy glance, his perfect crooked smile on his sweaty face.

"Ooh, Sayuri! Ashitaka is looking at you!" A woman teased, making San's cheeks flush more than they already were. He apparently heard it because he looked away quickly.

"Too bad he's taken by Princess Mononoke, otherwise you could've had a chance with the guy… what a _tragic _story," the girl named Ame said next to San, sarcasm dripping off every word like venom.

"Yeah, I don't know why he could refuse you. You're way prettier than she is," a female named Hina said across from her.

That made San chuckle a bit. ((I am the same person, stupid human)).

"Hey, Sayuri, what's so funny?" Toki asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"O-oh, it's… nothing," San said, stopping from her train of thought. Her foot was sliding, so luckily Toki said something to her otherwise she could have tripped and unbalanced the platform and injured herself badly. She concentrated on her work and kept an eye on her footing.

San's kimono kept getting loose and it flew open once from gusts coming through the entry way. One arm was getting tired from holding it up and the other arm down from tightening and fixing the kimono.

"Your kimono is so big on you, you're so skinny," one woman said, sitting down commented, her eyes darting to Ashitaka across the room. "He's got his eyes on you," she winked at San. 

She looked away, making the woman laugh. A minute later, San looked back over at Ashitaka, who was blushing as well. San thanked her lucky stars no one saw her staring at him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, around eight 'o clock at night, San's group of eight were sitting down eating as much rice as they pleased, their three-hour shift over.

San was lost in her thoughts when the girls started to get up and run. She looked up and saw Ashitaka, who was taking off his kimono to pump the bellows.

She herself was about to run over to him and smother him, until her didn't even glance at her, or even in her direction. Then she got angry and jealously ate away at her conscious. He was showing-off his muscles and how strong he was to please those damned women! She would smash his face in if she could bring herself to. San clenched her fists so tight, little half circles appeared on her palms.

"Hey! Come meet Ashitaka!" Hina came over and pulled her to her feet, running and dragging her behind her to Ashitaka.

"Ashitaka, this is the new girl, Sayuri!" Ame introduced her to him.

Ashitaka turned his head to see her, his stomach lurching at him. Luckily the orange glow of the fires hid his dark red blush. "Hello, Sayuri," He said with a grunt in his voice from pressing down on the pump with his strength, the opposite side higher than normal.

"Hello, Ashitaka," San said with a tinge of anger in her voice, making it sound cold, but the other girls didn't notice for they were staring at him in pure wonder.

San watched him for a little while in jealousy, but also in astonishment. She never knew he was _that _strong. He was practically launching the other girls' into the air, and it was all very easy to him. It madder her… have a different feeling to him… a more sexually attracted feeling, so to say.

He soon took his leave a bit later, the women sighing in disappointment but dreamily as the continued with their work. San sat down on the straw mat in front of the dirt pile, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Gods, Sayuri, isn't he just he just the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?" Toki nudged her shoulder, waving a fan in front of her face.

"I guess…," San muttered.

"Oh come on, you know it!" Toki laughed.

San gave her a shy smile. "Aha! There we go," Toki said.

San yawned, deciding it was time to get some sleep. Toki woke her up when it was time to take their shift two hours later. San nearly fell asleep on the bellows, drifting in and out of dreams.

Every other three hours the next two days, San took her place in the line for pumping the bellows, a throbbing headache and a million pounds of sleep sunk into her head. On the last day, San trudged down the empty streets, late at night, to Ashitaka's hut. She entered through the front door, untying the sheet around her head. She found her way to Ashitaka's door to his room with her eyes closed. Squinting open an eye, she fell down onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers up and over herself. She fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, came too fast, the bell waking everyone up. San felt no need to get up since she had done her share of the work in Iron Town. Thankfully Ashitaka left her alone that morning.

Falling into sleep again was only short because of the rattling and hammers pounding made her wake up more.

She stood up and stretched her back tiredly, running her fingers through her long hair, and retying the belt around her hips. She decided to go for a walk around the village to wake herself up, and to get to know the city better.

Walking down the streets, San noticed people turning their heads as she walked by, the women whispered and the men whistled. San gripped the crystal dagger casually, searching the rooftops for a sign of the man she devoted her heart to.

Near the front gate, a few hours later, San saw the red and white flags of Lord Asano's messengers and instantly climbed the stairs to the top of the gate. Lady Eboshi was speaking with them, and using her keen sense of hearing, San eavesdropped on them.

"_Out Lord Asano demand half of your Iron, at once Lady Eboshi. As a good citizen of your Lord, you will give him the required amount. Please, he does not want a war,"_

"_I refuse. If he wants his Iron, he has to take if from me or make his own,"_

Lady Eboshi returned back inside the walls of Iron Town and the gate slammed shut, the messengers rode off without a word. ((A war, huh? That stupid woman should have given him his Iron. Mindless, as always)). San walked down the stairs.

"Hey, honey," A man come up to San, his eyes drooping.

San turned around and came face to face with him as he backed her up into a dark alley, abandoned. "Get away form me, you filthy human," San snapped at him, pulling out the dagger and holding it tight.

"Oh, a little feisty one, are we? I'm gonna have to change that," The man pulled out a long knife, then times the size as the dagger. A creepy smirk cracked his aging face in two.

San was terrified inside, but kept her composure, holding up the dagger. "Don't make me kill you,"

The man held a knife to her throat. "I don't want to kill such a pretty thing either, for my desires will not be fulfilled, and I would be accused of murder in cold blood…," he drawled in her ear, his breath, the smell of sake lingered down her neck. His rough and callused hand shoved itself under her kimono and graced her womanhood.

San wanted to badly to stab the man in the head, but her arm would not move. This man inserted two fingers into her body, rubbing harshly against her virgin and untouched walls, the pain pulsing through her lower region. "If you dare so scream, I'll slice your throat, you hear?" He said, his gruff voice sending shivers down her spine.

The man took his fingers out and knocked the dagger out of her hand, reaching in and squeezing a breast hard. San bit her lip to rid of the scream burning her throat, tears brimming her eyes as she shut them tight.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, "I don't like to see women cry," he rammed his lips onto hers, his tongue exploring her mouth wildly while she stood in shook and horror, her nails embedding into the walls behind her.

"Hey! You!" someone called out from the other side of the alley. Her attacker fled down the opposite end, San's mouth was open and her lips bruised, her eyes wide as tears rolled off her cheeks. Sliding down the wall so her knees were to her chest, San reached for the dagger, found it and held it to her chest.

Her savoir ran to her, crouching before her. She glared at him. "Leave me alone! Get away, damn you!" San nearly screamed at him, pointing the tip of the small weapon to him.

"Are you--,"

"GO!" she shrieked, terrified of him and any man for the matter. She couldn't allow it to happen again. Not for a third time.

He turned and walked away, wordlessly. She ran away, ignoring the throbbing pain in her lower abdomen and so she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Forgeting the searing pain, San ran back to Ashitaka's hut, tears streaming down her face.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0- 0 –

[1: Tokyo used to be called Edo until the Meiji Restoration after the revolutions.

The blueish purpleish button is like the Pillbury dough boy. It likes to be pushed. :D


	4. Ashitaka's Vow

Suigin is back, my reviewers!! I love you all so much, in the friendliest way possible of course.

**Ashitaka666** I started cracking up when I read that 'Stupid drunk guy. Needs to be castrated'.

I will try my very uber hardest to make this story the best on this board, and I won't let you down!! DATTEBAYO!! (Believe it! In the Narutoverse. Teehee)

Well… yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah. You wouldn't BELEIVE what a loser I am. Seriously. Right know, I'm listening to The Legend of Ashitaka. Wonderful song by Joe Hisaishi, greatest composer of all time. But yeah, I did feel the need to share it with you.

If you want to be nice to people and change the world, to this site: my communications teacher suggested it to my class… I just used Teehee.

"speech"

((thoughts))

Disclaimer: I OWN Princess Mononoke!! What now!!?... in my head I do, at least. :D

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**P****arting of The Sky**

**Chapter Four****Ashitaka's ****vow ****and some strange happenings. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Recap: __He turned and walked away, wordlessly. She ran away, ignoring the throbbing pain in her lower abdomen and so she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Forgetting the searing pain, San ran back to __Ashitaka's house__, tears streaming down her face._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -__ - -_

San lie in bed, hot and salty tears falling off the small curve of the bridge of her nose onto the makura pillow, her back jerking suddenly from the racking sobs that erupted from her mouth. ((Why did I let it happen? A second time? How _weak _am I? Who could do that to someone? Humans, filthy stupid bastards!)) San kept lying to herself, even though she knew the real truth.

It was not the humans fault for doing these things to her, it was her own fault. She had not dared to do a thing back to them, to try and defend herself! She was weak and stupid; she let her body freeze under the pressure and fear. She was always fearless and bold in the forest, why not here? What has the village done to her, or… Ashitaka…?

"Gods!" she screamed, hitting the floor with the side of her fist.

Lost in her tears and screams, San fell asleep through the busy work just outside the window.

- - - - - - - -

Around seven o' clock, San woke up, her eye lids wanting to stay shut for much longer than she allowed. San sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her palms, suppressing her yawn. Standing up she opened the wooden flap over the window, holding it up while she bent down and took the stick on the floor.

Peering out of it, her eyes only visible, checking for a sign of human life behind the house. Seeing no one she rested her arms on the sill and set her chin on top. The horrible and terrifying thoughts flowed back into her mind, tears reacted and pooled in her eyes and spilled down her face. San sank the floor, her hands covering her face in dread, her sight blinded.

Hearing the front door slam shut, San lifted up her head and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, and just then Ashitaka opened the door. "San?" She looked up at him, only to look away to hide her red eyes. San tried with all her willpower to stop herself from making her look like an idiot by crying, but she failed miserably.

Ashitaka went over to her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender upper back. "San, what happened?" He asked quietly, whispering into the brown of her hair, running his hand on her back to try and soothe her.

San cried into his shoulder, her hands clutching his kimono. "A… a m-man.., "She stuttered, steadying her breathing the best she could.

"San, what did he do?" Ashitaka drew back, his hands holding her upper arms. Panic splattered itself on his face, and only her answer could take it away. ((Oh Gods, no… please say he didn't…))

"H-he held a knife… to… to my throat," Her eyes were downcast, but that still didn't calm him down.

"Is that all? Did he do anything else?" Ashitaka's grip on her arms tightened some as she nodded her head.

San swallowed and drew in a shaky breath. "Oh, Gods, Ashitaka…,"

He let his emotions loose. "What did he do, San?!" Ashitaka shouted at her from her hesitation, his hold on her arms tightened tenfold, nearly reaching his demon strength. His mind was clouded, everything was a blur, he only saw his beautiful San in front of him in agony, and that didn't even occur to him, all he wanted was an answer from her, damn it!

"You're hurting me!" She tried to shake her shoulders from him, frightened by his outburst. "Ashitaka! Let me go!"

It slapped him in the face harshly, and he let his hands unclasp from her arms, his eyes wide in shock and horror at what he did. He and never yelled at her before, in fact, he had never yelled at anybody in anger. He let her run out of the room and outside in the pouring rain. She let her zori (1) sit on the front porch so her feet got muddy, and she didn't care because they would have anyway.

Ashitaka went after her, coming up behind her and turning her around by her shoulder into his arms. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, San. I didn't mean to, I was just… I'm sorry," He pleaded, rocking her side to side for comfort. "Can you tell me what he did to you?"

San sniffed and nodded her head against his chest. She explained to him with ease, trying to assure him that she was alright and she wasn't hurt. It touched her when he looked at her like a little boy, worry all across his face like a child missing his mother.

"D-did… he?" He stammered, his fingers playing with strands of her hair, oblivious that this was 'Sayuri' and that everyone could be watching them, but that didn't come to mind.

"No, I was saved, Ashitaka. I'm alright, really," She said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

He embraced her suddenly, pulling her tightly to him with his hand on the back of her head. He bit his lip, trying to fight back his own tears. "San… I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I should have saved you; I won't let it happen again, on my life. You are mine, and no one else's and, if so be it, I'll kill them if I have to,"

These were foreign words, even to a man who had the brute power of opening a ten-man gate. He never killed in cold blood, not even for his own life. But San was a different story. _Twice_ she had got hurt and he almost let it happen! He could not let it be done to her anymore. If she had to be next to him at all times, he'll make it be. San was everything to him; he couldn't let another man take her for his own. He couldn't lose her; he didn't even want to think of what could happen to him if he did. Two years she was missing, he didn't want to feel that loneliness again.

San was surprised, but then another issue popped in her head. "If those women dare a finger on you, I swear, I'll hurt them so badly--," San was cut off by Ashitaka's mouth over hers, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you so much, San," Ashitaka held her face with his hands, his forehead touching hers and he shook his head, pecking her on the lips numerous times.

"I bet I love you more," San managed to challenge him between

"Impossible," Ashitaka chuckled.

"Nuh-uh. I love you to the moon and back,"

"I love you to the moon, to each and every star and back,"

"I love you to the moon, to every star, past them, around this whole country and back," The two continued to exaggerate while they walked back into the house to dry off.

The next morning, while Ashitaka helped the villagers in their work, San always stayed near. He was helping the villagers build the roof of the city hall, San sitting against a pole off of one of the rice shops in clear view of Ashitaka's line of sight.

She noticed a little boy about the age of seven, on top of the roof. His father kept on grabbing him the kimono whenever he slipped on a tile every twenty seconds. ((He's going to fall at one point or another…)) San smirked, but it felt strange…

"Get off the damned roof, Kenta! You're too young!" His father barked at him, keeping his eyes on the tile.

"But father, I want to help too!"Said Kenta complained.

"No, Kenta! Help your mother feed the chickens if you want to help so badly,"

San watched the boy start walking cautiously down the slant of the roof towards the curve at the corner. Just as she predicted, the boy slipped on a tile and started to fall the long way down to the ground. The villagers noticed and started to scream.

San got up and ran to catch him before someone else was fast enough--by instinct. Just as she held out her arms, she caught the boy and she slid a few feet on her side, rolling and slamming against the wall. San opened her eyes and found out that she was clutching Kenta to her collarbone, her arms strongly and protectively around his shoulders and waist.

Like a mother would.

Stunned and completely shocked out of her mind, San stood up and let the boy go. The women crowded around them with their hands to their hearts as they sighed in relief. Kenta's father came down the ladder nearby and bowed deeply before San. "Thank you so very much, I kept on telling him to get down, but he wouldn't listen. Thank you…?"

"Sayuri," San stated, stepping back into the wall, brushing off the dirt from her shoulders and stomach.

"Thank you again, Sayuri," The man took his son away and left around the corner.

San pursed her lips together, her brows furrowed, confused. The villagers bowed at her occasionally, but she gave them a glare and looked away.

No one would have saved him and he would have died! She was the only one who knew where he was going to fall to. If she just came to this place, the current events vanished; she would have let him die, pointlessly, although. But something foreign sparked and lit up her insides, that told her to get up and move to save the little boy. She didn't understand, but it happened and now it's the past.

San heard a noise from above her and looked up, only to find Ashitaka, his head hanging over the side of the roof. He gave her a sweet smile and disappeared behind the red wood beams and tile. San turned around and walked back to her spot against the pole.

Just as she sat down, a boy started to run past her with a doll in his hand, and a young girl chasing after him, screaming for her 'dolly'. That same spark went up in flames and San swiftly and expertly took the doll from his hand. The girl ran to her in her pursuit of the boy and San handed her the doll, her fingers shaking.

The girl gave her a shy smile and ran off with Dolly clutched to her chest. San gave the boy a "shame-on-you" look before he ran off again. San was startled herself, realizing what she did was completely unlike her. ((What the hell am I doing charity for?))

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The two remaining days left of San's four-day break flew by and she found herself waking up early in the morning and working first for three hours straight from six to nine AM. Her breakfast was the strange grains of white rice that she hand eventually grown accustomed to, even though she preferred meat. San had to figure out how to use chopstick for she had to use her hands her entire life, being teased about it as well. She had started to talk a bit more as well, slowly breaking out of her stoic shell.

Ashitaka came in walking in during the afternoon, which was a bit weird, since he always came at night, working all through the day. San was sitting next to Toki, her head in the opposite direction until Toki nudged her. "Sayuri, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked with the same perfectly crooked smile San couldn't get enough of.

San pretended to be surprised and shy when he acted like a gentleman by taking her hand to help her stand up. San followed him out the doors, a bit behind him; she heard the women 'oooh' and their scoffs of jealousy. She smirked.

When they were clear out of the doorway, Ashitaka took her hand and started running. "Ashitaka?!" San held the front of her kimono shut as the wind blew at them. He stopped abruptly, ignoring her, looked around for something and started running in a different direction.

**WARNING: ****Lime-ish stuff ahead. (I think this is what lime is…) **

He took her into an alley behind all the shops and in front of the tall wooden fence, flinging her against the wall, lunging himself at her, his mouth crashed onto hers roughly. His lips slanted over hers passionately, his hands next to her ribcage and his body pressed to hers.

San sank into the kiss, her hands gripping the silky fabric of his kimono on his back, pulling down but not pulling off. She felt his hands hold onto her hips and one hand stopped, the other on her thigh, slowly moving upwards. San's stomach jerked at his touch, totally in love with it. He lifted up her leg so it rested on his hip and he continued into her kimono.

His lips went astray from hers and he trailed kisses down her cheek and neck, her kimono slipping past her shoulders. Her chest would have been exposed but Ashitaka's upper half covered her. San moaned in pleasure, her nails digging into his back. Ashitaka took his hand that held onto her waist and pulled her ponytail down so her head was tilted up to him, the other arm wrapped around the small of her back, yanking her to him. "Promise me you'll be at my house tonight, love?" Ashitaka whispered his forehead beading with sweat.

San panted. "I promise sweetheart--," San was interrupted by his mouth covering hers, his grip on her hair faded. He pulled her kimono back up onto her shoulders as he backed away from her. "Good," he said gently into her ear, his cheek pressed against hers and his brown hair tickled her face as he pulled away, taking her hand in his. San followed him, trying to keep her footing steady as she giggled. When the alley ended they went their separate ways.

San happily spun around, her hands clutching her heart. She had never known that side of Ashitaka before, and she instantly fell in love with him more than ever before. That aggressive and dominating side certainly differed from his gently and caring side… oh yes, he was the most amazing thing to ever grace the earth!

San's knees shook with unfulfilled pleasures as she walked into the Ironworks. The girls immediately crowded around her.

"What did he say?"

"What did her do?"

"Why are you panting so hard?"

"You're acting like you're dreaming…,"

"Earth to Sayuri!"

The women bombarded her with millions of other questions but San couldn't quite get them all. The women started getting into her face and closing in. "If he wanted you to know, he would have invited you along," San said cockily, concluding the subject.

"Oh, come on! Please tell us!"

"He must've kissed you or something!"

"He did not! The only girl he'd kiss would be the wolf-girl! Ew… that's disgusting…,"

"He seemed to have a mighty attraction to Sayuri. You're just jealous,"

"I'm jealous? I have a husband!"

"There's a thing called cheating, ya know!"

"You're the one who's jealous! You wouldn't be fighting over this if you weren't!"

San sat, very confused, backing away from the fighting pair of women on who was jealous or cheating or not. San thought they were all jealous; otherwise they wouldn't be fighting over such a silly subject.

"SHUT UP! My ears are going to blow up if you tow keep on fighting!" Toki finally ended the conversation, her hands covering her ears. "Sayuri's business is Sayuri's business, alright?"

The women started to calm down and became quiet again, until some mad girl spoke up. "Sayuri is _back _at work. Is he paying you?" She crossed her arms, smirking.

San spun her head towards her, turning around as well. "You… you shut the hell up!" San yelled back at her.

"Ooh, a bit angry! Oh, come on, be serious, how much? 500 yen?" She kept goading and prodding San, laughing at her.

San wanted to reach for her dagger, but she felt nothing in its place. She forgot to tuck it in her kimono this morning. "Damn you!" San jumped for the girl, but Toki and the other women held her back.

"Sayuri, calm down!"

"She didn't mean it!"

They all told her as the girl who teased her laughed. "You would be a perfect match for the wolf-girl,"

San's eyes widened as she was pulled back down to a sitting position, struggling no more. "I am nothing like her!" San falsely stated, feeling strange for talking about herself.

"That's right! Sayuri is nothing like Princess Mononoke! She's a savage beast, that's what she is! Sayuri is a nice and respectful girl, Kayo! So you shut your mouth!" Ame defended Sayuri kindly, but offended the real San.

Was she a savage beast? One who only lives to kill? Ashitaka couldn't love her, if that be the case! He was quite the opposite from her. He wouldn't love her if she went back to her old ways… and besides, Lady Eboshi was shortening her use of the forest, just trying to live and get by. San killed deer to live too! So why couldn't Eboshi? They both are human, are they not? And these women have been kind to her, if she was Sayuri or San—hopefully. San hoped they would understand and accept San, she would have to tell them eventually. But the thought of being a beast lingered in her head for a long time while she worked on the bellows.

- - - - - - - - - -

San successfully snuck out of the Ironworks and ran down the streets to Ashitaka's house, finding him standing on the porch, waiting for her with his arms crossed. She happily ran into his arms, causing him to take a few steps back. "I'm glad you came," Ashitaka said quietly, lifting her up to bring her inside.

He laid her down on his bed, hovering over her with his hands next to her shoulders, his head just above hers. Ashitaka stared at her peaceful face for a minute before opening his mouth. "San, how much do you love me?" He asked innocently.

San smiled a cocked one brow. "You're seriously asking me this? You know how much I love you," San said, her hand gracing his unmarked cheek.

He grinned. "And I believe you know how much I _r__eally _and _really _want to be with you?" San nodded. "So, in your case…, are you willing to… uhm… be my mate?" Ashitaka asked nervously, his cheeks flaring red.

San's face lit up. "I'd be more than willing! But first, by my customs, you have to leave your mark on me like I have done to you already," she reached under her makura pillow where she kept her dagger; she handed it to him and moved one side of her kimono down past her shoulder. "Cut into me on my muscle, right here," San pointed to the nape of her neck, as if nothing was wrong with him cutting her shoulder open.

Ashitaka bit his lip. "Really?" he assured, laughing a bit.

"If you really want me as your 'wife', then yes, lover-boy," San grinned, squeezing her eyes shut to prepare for the sharpness, but it never came.

"We would have to get married first, by my _human_ customs, and I'll need your brothers blessing, since Moro is gone. But I guess we could skip that for now," Ashitaka made himself make a tiny cut on her shoulder that was only as big as the mark on his cheek.

As the blood started to fall, Ashitaka used the cloth of the pillow to soak it up. "Wasn't so bad," San opened her eyes to find his happy expression, his lips softly finding hers.

They kissed and loved each other for the remainder of the night, lost in their world.

Neither one of them expected the horror the next morning held for them.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0

What do yah think??

Reviews and flame alike are great to me. So press that button and tell me your view!!

Suigin says bye for now.


	5. Opposites

Why, hello fellow fanfiction-ers! I have returned from the dead! AND with a new twist in the story—but not in this chapter, I'm sorry to say. BUT I AM SO EXCITED TO POST IT.

I was inspired to continue this story with all your SUPER AWESOME reviews and how nice you people are. (Haha, I sound like a happy-freak… XD) SO NOW IM GONNA REWARD YOU PEOPLE.

"speech"

((thoughts))

Disclaimer: Miyazaki pretty much owns my life. :D

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

**Parting of the Sky**

**Chapter Five: Always the Opposites  
**

The next morning, San and Ashitaka lay asleep, soundless; quiet. Everything was at peace, enough to hear a pin drop, the soft breathing of the tiny girl that lay atop his strong chest, and even the faint whispers of the wind that blew through the open window. The sun just barely poked out of the horizon, sending watercolors of orange, pink and purple into the brightening sky, strips of wispy clouds scattered here and there everywhere across the sky. There was nothing—

Several loud explosions shook the expanding village and every occupant that resided inside its walls.

San sat up, alarmed, pulling the blanket around her chest. Ashitaka opened his eyes lazily as if he never heard anything at all. When everything registered in his mind, he sat up as well and stepped out of bed, changing into his clothes. San reached for her kimono and stuck her slender arms in the holes of the sleeves, tied the belt around her hips and stood up.

"What was that?" she walked to the front deck, curious.

Ashitaka followed her a minute later, completely dressed and his hair bound in his short ponytail. He stood behind her in the doorway, peering over her head, watching the people flood into the streets like fleeing mice, wondering what on earth woke them up from their peaceful slumber.

All the roads were now flooded with the chatter of the villagers, searching around at the supposed explosions. They were like deer at headlights, unknowing to what their fate was planned out to be.

Just what Lord Asano wanted.

Samurai swept into the city like waves on the beach, one set after another until they looked like they were one big bunch, thinking on their own free will without direction. They fanned out, and those unfortunate closest to the holes in the barrier of the city were slaughtered first, then the ones who got in their way and slowly the people who just saw, witnessing it all. They killed like madmen, mindless, only caring about bloodshed and massacre.

The village men ran to the armory, retrieving every weapon possible, even wood planks would do just fine. Screams were commonplace now, at this time of frenzy and fear, and the smell of fresh, irony blood filled the air, infecting it. The smell of gun powder getting blasted and burnt lingered as well, leaving traces of curling smoke before it vanished.

There was no time to think.

Ashitaka spun San around by her shoulders and held her there, his eyes boring deep into hers with all seriousness. "San, get out of here. Go back to your brothers, I'll be there. I promise," he nearly pleaded, _afraid _to see her die. He couldn't stand to think of her death, it shook him to his bones.

"No, Ashitaka! I won't! I'm staying here," she shook her head vigorously, trying to rid of her tears. ((There are so many people dying…))

Ashitaka looked down for a minute, contemplating ideas. He knew he couldn't force her to leave, he's tried before and it proved to be of no use. "Alright, but you need a weapon of some sort. I need to talk to Lady Eboshi, so you'll have to find the armory yourself, but the armory is down this road to the south, take two rights and one left. It's not hard to miss. Meet me on the east side of town," Ashitaka ran off the deck with a leap and meshed into the wave of people going down the road.

San jumped off the deck as well but went the opposite direction, running and weaving into villagers. When she got to the armory, she found one sword left. It wasn't very sharp, though it could cut her finger; it was dull and probably had not been sharpened in a while.

She stepped outside, the dirt ground soaking with blood, and unsheathed her sword so fast the unsuspecting samurai never saw it coming. San cringed when she pulled the sword out, feeling her skin crawl just imagining how much pain that would have been to get a dull sword stabbed into your stomach and to have to wrench it out, twisting your insides to where it left you in agony before you died in vain. She gritted her teeth.

San thought this was the perfect chance to kill the humans! Oh, the time finally came, but something inside her told her to stop this madness. She pushed that though aside as much as she could, and continued to just _kill _every samurai or warrior that got near her. Anger rose in her stomach, just wondering how they could live with themselves, killing women and children alike so carelessly. She _actually_ had an eligible reason for doing so.

She eventually found her way to the eastern side of the city… finding Ashitaka nowhere. San looked over herself and found blood splattered on her kimono, and even though the color of the fabric was dark, glimmering red stuck to her skin. The liquid streaked down her legs like rainwater, covering her bare feet.

She looked up and saw the roads were practically covered in blood…

Limbs and organs were splayed to and fro with limp corpses dumbly thrown aside, crumpled over their own people. The metallic, sticky liquid was dripping from the walls, pooling into the street like it had just rained. Her senses were overcame with the blood wafting in the air, clouding her vision to where it seemed like she was just seeing red. How… _disgusting. _

San came into a state of hot rage just seeing how there were so many lives and souls flying in the air around her, screaming--crying for a second chance. She let her eyes wander the small square and found a target, ending off its prey. She took a step, her foot squelching in the mud, and slyly approached him from behind.

His ears perked up and he turned around. "Ah!" the samurai gave her a disgustingly sick smile, running over to her with a stupid roar. San ran to him with unmatched speed and sliced his head off in one fluid motion.

She swallowed hard as she heard the disturbing plop behind her. It chilled her bones, she wouldn't look to find a headless body; it would be something from a nightmare. "It's a demon!" a group of samurai saw her kill the brainless idiot and the five charged at her.

San barely missed the blade thrust at her, intending for her neck in a slice motion. She forced her dull blade upward at an angle, piercing his armor—and it was iron. The four remaining all threw their swords down at her from above, but San jumped up between two of them with her practiced skill she learned over the years. She kicked both their heads at once with absolute precision, snapping their necks. She landed on her feet as they crumpled to the ground, feeling the air break behind her, so she side stepped and let the samurai murder his own comrade.

She turned around to kill the last murderer, but was met with a grunt and a tip of another sword. He fell to the ground as well and behind him was Ashitaka, his blade sliding out of the 'man's' back. "Ashitaka!" San exclaimed, wiping some blood off her cheek with her sleeve.

He grinned, but it faded as loud bombings from Iron Town's cannons ceased the remaining samurai outside the walls, and the few hundred retreated, even though there was plenty to wipe out the rest of the civilians, but Lord Asano knew better…

The villagers-turned-warriors roared in the street with their supposed victory.

* * *

Later that night, after all the corpses were removed and the massive amounts of blood cleaned up, the people of Iron Town were packed in the town hall, shoulder to shoulder. Ashitaka sat on the stage with Gonza and Lady Eboshi at the front.

"Lord Asano took a bold step and attacked Iron Town with drastic effects," she started. "He still demands our iron, after two years. I don't think we should give it to him. Do you, my beloved people who forge it day and night, think we should give him half?" She said with a smile on her bright red lips, pacing the stage to bring up morale, her empty sleeve billowing.

"NO!!" the crowd that filled the hall shouted. There were still others nearly piling outside, trying their hardest to listen to the speech.

"So henceforth, we will need armor for our soldiers I am mobilizing. I will need strong men to defend Iron Town, as well to go on the offensive. Who is willing?"

Hands shot up in the sea of people anxiously. Eboshi stopped moving around and pivoted her body just enough to glance at Ashitaka. She gave him a small smirk that was a bit strange. It was almost devilish, yet it sent Ashitaka an unintended warning.

"Also, we need a commander on the fields since I can no longer do any help. I have decided that Lord Ashitaka shall be your general. He will do us great good,"

Everything seemed to stop…

…her heart, her breathing, her thoughts. Oh, how San wanted to scream her lungs dry at stupid Eboshi for making such an irrational choice. It was like she was trying to break San's heart…

Ashitaka's dark eyes widened. There was no way she said his name—no way. She couldn't have, it's not possible, it can't be—"What do you say?" Lady Eboshi turned her head to him, smirking with a slim brow raised as if to challenge him.

It was confirmed.

He was to be General.

To _leave _San, with no certainty of coming back, with every possible way of dying, this couldn't be true. He couldn't—wouldn't do this again.

Ashitaka stood up to protest, but Gonza reached out for his wrist and pulled him back into his sitting position. He didn't try any further. It was like his muscles were not responding to what his brain was telling them to do. Ashitaka found San in the crowd and gave her a look of turmoil and defeat, pursing his lips together.

"No…," San whispered, unable to do a thing.

She was helpless.

* * *

(A/N: just ignore that breaker, please)

San left the city hall, pushing people aside to go to her second home. The horrid stench of blood still lingered in the air, staining Iron Town for years to come. She reached Ashitaka's house and plopped down on the front porch, her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her palms. She wanted to cry, but she could not, her tears were gone long ago.

Ashitaka had also up and left during Lady Eboshi's speech—and he didn't even pay attention—when he saw San leave. He found her sitting on the porch, staring off into nowhere, almost void of emotion. He approached her, holding out his arms and she walked right into them. He embraced her tightly, holding her close to him. He didn't want to ever let go, he didn't know what would happen if he lost her again.

"I'm going to stay here with you, Ashitaka, but tomorrow I have to go to Tamotsu and Keiji. I'll be back the next day," San drew away from him, looking down at her muddied feet while fiddling with her hands.

Ashitaka swallowed hard. "Go now… while no one is watching. Take Yakul. He should let you on," Ashitaka said with disdain. He didn't want her to leave, but it was the best choice. San ran to the stables while he went to the gate to open it for her since it was closed for the night.

San passed through when it was open enough for Yakul to pass by, and he watched her leave until she disappeared behind the pass. He shut the gate as quietly as he could manage, even though there were a handful of guards on the top of the entrance, he just simply ignored him and they returned the favor.

He needed to speak to Lady Eboshi.

Ashitaka found her in her hut, conversing with Gonza and—

Jigo.

His mouth fell limp. "Jigo?" Ashitaka said more to himself than to the fat and stubby man, allowing the straw door to fall.

"What are you doing here?!" Ashitaka demanded, his fists clenching and his nails stabbing into his tan palm. He gritted his jaw in disgrace and shame of the half-pint, stupid-nosed man that wiped out an entire herd of boars—singlehandedly. He hurt San in the process, as of which he would never be able to forgive the 'monk' for, even though Ashitaka had a forgiving nature. Hell would freeze over before he even thought to forgive Jigo.

"Ah, Ashitaka! Long time, no see!" Jigo strangely bowed to him, as if he didn't know what his horrible mistake was. "Now—"

"Answer me, Jigo!" Ashitaka ordered a second time, his normally high patience running thin very quickly.

Jigo sighed, rubbing his temples and shutting eyes as he lowered his head. Ashitaka wished to believe he was ashamed, but this was Jigo. His 'dignity' was too great for shame. "I've come to aid you in attacking Lord Asano—"

"I won't allow it," Ashitaka shook his head, uncaring to what Jigo had left to say. It was all going to be full of lies anyhow, so why should he listen?

Eboshi piped in. "Ashitaka, we need Jigo to help. His men were useful before," Eboshi calmly said, turning around to face the fuming man.

"He certainly _was _**helpful**—to kill thousands of boars. Lady Eboshi, we don't need **his **help," Ashitaka said with a hard and cold voice, his harsh glare stabbing daggers—no, swords—at Jigo, unmoving, death-like. All he wanted to do was terrify Jigo out of his skin, but he knew he couldn't manage _that_ much hate.

"Ashitaka, Jigo knows a lot of things about Lord Asano's army and how he works it. Jigos tactics and strategies could very well win this war,"

"_War_?" There is no war! Why can't you just give up the damned iron, Eboshi?!" His anger rose dangerously.

Her gaze fell to anger, but she remained calm. "I've made a living with this iron of mine, and I'm not about to give it up to a man like himself. I'm a stubborn woman, if you will," She smirked the same way she gave him in the city hall… he hated it. "So be it, Ashitaka. You will cooperate with Jigo. You serve under me, so you will obey my orders," she said simply with a bit of pride stinging her words. She turned and with a final glance, exited the hut.

Ashitaka exhaled sharply, clanking his teeth quietly, feeling his arm beg him to grab his hilt. It took him a minute or two to completely get control of his usual calm before he lifted his gaze and opened his eyes. "Alright, Jigo. What have you tell me?" He said in an unsatisfied tone, walking over to the set up on the maps, sitting himself down.

Jigo unrolled a scroll that had a part of Japan colored and landscaped to perfection. It was a map of the area they occupied. Jigo pointed to a spot on the map in the upper left corner. "This is Lord Asano's estate… and we're here," He dragged his stubby finger across the parchment until it reached the middle of the left.

Ashitaka nodded. "What else?"

"I'm getting to that," Jigo rolled his eyes. "See, Asano almost always gets here by the pass, so he keeps little groups of messengers consisting of three to five men along the paths he takes, hidden in bushes, trees, animal skins—you get the idea. Anyway, so in order to get him by surprise," he traced a line across the pap through a small mountain range. "We would have to get through here and attack him from behind," His finger ended up tapping Lord Asano's castle estate.

Ashitaka kept his eyes on the map, searching and thinking of ideas. The feeling he had in his stomach didn't make him very pleased. He didn't even want a war to begin with, it was all but a stupid battle over a small portion of iron, there was no use in killing so many over _iron. _

He shook his head unwillingly. "Jigo, there's no use in starting a battle with Asano. His army is clearly going to be larger than ours, and we don't need anybody else dead,"

Jigo slowly started shaking his head, a loud chuckle erupting from his throat. Ashitaka didn't understand what was so funny about death. Did Jigo think killing people was enjoyable? A lovely pastime? He kept his mouth shut, although. "Here is where you don't understand, Ashitaka. _We _are more powerful than he is. We have iron. He has none."

San approached the cave in a matter of minutes, her tears flying off her cheeks and into the wind aimlessly. She finally could cry, but it was all useless, wasted tears. Yakul slowed to a trot and San swung her leg over the side and jumped off. The elk rubbed its furry head on hers, grunting with as much sympathy as he could manage.

San gave him a small smile and rubbed his ear affectionately. She let him go and walked to the cave, wiping her tears away as much as she could. She found Tamotsu and Keiji atop it, and they jumped down when San appeared. She took Keiji and cried into his silver and soft fur, taking it in bunches clumped in her fists. Keiji rubbed his snout on her back, trying to console her without words.

"San, why must you cry?" Tamotsu asked, sitting next to her with his paws crossed in front of him.

San lifted up her head, sniffing. "A-Ashitaka… h-he…,"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," Tamotsu bellowed, snarling darkly, evilly, while his bright teeth glimmered in the moonlight.

"No! No, Tamotsu. Ashitaka was forced to lead Iron Towns army, and he won't be back, and he could possibly die, and…," San doubled over on her knees, holding her sides. "I don't know what I'll do!" she said, her voice choked with tears.

Keiji took a few sniffs over his body where San just was, leading over to her. He used his snout to urge her to sit straight. "Keiji…?" San asked in a small voice as his nose roamed her stomach.

"I smelt it as well," Tamotsu said.

"Smelt what?"What did you smell? Is it Ashitaka?" San prodded, looking frantically between her wolf-brothers, clearly confused.

"Yes, definitely Ashitaka. His scent is everywhere on you, and inside as well…," Keiji said with a deep and almost grim voice as he sat up. San didn't get it. ((Inside…?))

"Like what?" She folded her hands in her lap, looking between the two of them for an answer.

"San, we'll tell you when it's more obvious, but you'll know soon enough," Tamotsu piped in, preparing to jump back up to his spot on top of the cave.

San stopped him short. "Tamotsu and Keiji, I came to ask you for something in Ashitaka's place," She asked, bowing down so her forehead touched the stone. "Ashitaka would need your blessing, so if you could tell me yes or no," she sheepishly asked.

They both looked disappointed or as disappointed as wolves could look. "He put his mark on you, didn't he?" Tamotsu asked, something not very good bubbling in his words.

San nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut, praying for them to accept Ashitaka as a part of their odd family. She clasped her hands above her head, pleading to herself. A few seconds later she heard thumping on the ground and it started to fade. She sat up and saw them climbing the rock formation to the top where they usually laid. She furrowed her brows and her mouth fell loosely. "Do you have an answer?!" she shouted at them, running after her brothers.

"We must think about it for awhile," Keiji said, keeping his gaze away from San, as if in pity.

"You can't be mad at me for this-!" San retorted back, only to be interrupted by a deep and powerful voice.

"You went against our ways, San! You're becoming one of _them. _Ashitaka has changed you, he's convincing you to become one of those humans," Tamotsu snapped harshly.

"He _loves _me, Tamotsu! Isn't that enough for you? I am a human as well, so what makes you change your mind now!?" She felt tears rush to her eyes childishly again, how embarrassing.

"And you cry just like one of them," Both wolves disappeared from her view, leaving San in shock and betrayal.

"We are not using iron, Jigo," Ashitaka stood up with his fists balled up as he started walking out of the hut.

"We use iron or we kill your precious San," Jigo said casually, some sort of smile spreading across his box-shaped face.

Ashitaka stopped. He blindly unsheathed his sword and swung it behind him, aiming for Jigos neck, but he easily dodged it. "I'll have to cut your hands off if you dare touch her!" he lifted up his sword and thrust it down with both hands on the hilt, but the agile man dodged it again. The blade smashed into the wood with a great crash, sending chunks of wood and splinters in the air.

"Why are you attacking me? You don't kill in cold blood!" Jigo swiftly jumped up and kicked Ashitaka in the head. Ashitaka took a step back but kept holding onto his sword so he didn't fall back. He quickly regained his footing and pulled his sword out of the mess of wood and swung it back at Jigo at an angle, falling onto one knee from the force of his movement.

The monk jumped to the left and kicked his sword out of his hand with his tall geta. The sword flew out of his hand and across the room, lodging into the wall, waving a bit. Ashitaka refused to let Jigo get the better of him. He attempted to punch him in the cheek, only to get his arm kicked away.

"You're clearly at a disadvantage!" Jigo pushed Ashitaka to the ground with his foot, but Ashitaka swung his leg and tripped him while on his back. Before Jigo could stand up and react, Ashitaka pressed his foot to his throat.

"You threatened San. You're a murderer, Jigo. I cannot forgive you, so leave before I _do_ kill you," He pressed harder, but let him go reluctantly.

Jigo panted harshly while holding onto his throat. "Wolf-girl is in the forest… we have guns," Jigo struggled to stand up.

"Guns you say. The wolves will sniff your men out a mile away," Ashitaka shook his head. He didn't want to continue this business. "What have you to gain from attacking Lord Asano?"

"I let other people do my dirty work, Ashitaka," He stood up at long last. But he wanted to get back to the previous subject. "San will die when I sound the call, as long as you cooperate with my terms, she will then live. What do you say?"

"I say the wolves will kill your men," He repeated, trying to stab his point directly into his skull, but his patience was wasting away. "And you should leave or you'll be the one dead," He pointed his sword at Jigos pudgy neck in all seriousness.

"We have smoke and animal skins, the wolves won't suspect a thing. I'll say it _one _more time, Ashitaka: San will die or we use iron," Jigo said confidently, wracking every nerve Ashitaka held within his entire being, as stupid smile spreading across Jigos smug face. The very thought of seeing San die turned his very blood cold—or hot in some sort of intense anger he never felt before. It invaded all his thoughts, his right arm especially, coursed through every vein and—everything.

((Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm…)) He attempted to soothe this strange and intense urge to do the worst possible things…

Ashitaka wheeled around. "Get the iron," He said and walked out of the hut.

San stood at the edge of the rock that jutted out from the smallish cave, some stones in her hand. She threw them over the edge into the vast wilderness that stretched out to what it seemed like miles and miles of trees, muttering nothings about wolf-brothers and the rising sun stabbing her eyes.

"Ugh!!" she grew frustrated and launched all of the stones down below, gritting her teeth together angrily. ((Why can't they just _understand_!?)) She asked herself.

Ashitaka was just like her, a human, but only a _man. _They were of the same species, their hair and skin color in the same boundaries, and they were built the same, save for San was much skinnier and weaker. But what was so **terribly **different about them? San had always acted the same around them, what was so unusual now? Maybe they are the ones that changed, not her!

San growled and sat on the edge of the stone, her feet hanging over the side. Biting her lip and supporting her weight with her palms behind her on the ground, she allowed the wind to toss her longish hair. Slowly her hands started to slip on the stone, and so she fell on her back.

"What the…," She lifted up her palms and examined them in the growing sunlight.

Her hands were paler except for the dirt on the heel of her hand, and certainly fleshier than she remembered. Her hands were no longer rough save for a few places where blistered formed and callus' took place, but for the most part, her hands were generally soft. San stood up and looked at her legs, a bit shocked and taken aback. Her legs were still long, thin but strong. Feeling her stomach, San could still feel her muscle and her arms still felt the same as before.

San lifted up her hands and patted her cheeks, felt her nose and her jaw, running her thumbs over her brows and eyelids. Everything was exactly the **same**!

What was so different? How had she changed? Why did they shun her so? Treated her like an outsider?

San breathed in and realized… it wasn't her appearance that had differed, but it was her change in heart.

She had grown accustomed to the human ways, ate their food, talked with them like they were her family! For heaven's sakes, she even _cried_ in front of her brothers who thought she was so strong and tough—wolves like themselves! She even went so low to **beg **and **plead **for them to accept Ashitaka—a human who they could never begin to trust!

What had corrupted her mind like this?

But they did know this: Tamotsu and Keiji had only one piece of evidence, only one, and that was all they needed to set their minds on this course that could change everything.

Ashitaka had made her think, act this way.

He was the one who asked her to come with him, the human who loved her and made her feel something other than hatred, who, ultimately, made her a real human with so much more life and emotion than the wolf-girl or Princess Mononoke that her brothers took her in for.

San was now a part of the humans, and there was absolutely no turning back. She could not alter her doings; she could not become who she once was. There was no possible way on earth to change Tamotsu's and Keiji's minds. This person, who she is now, is the only person she will be in their minds. San was a different person, and this new skin she had grown was the exact manifestation that her brothers **hated**.

San knew that they did not welcome her with wagging tails as they had done before, all she was and is now, is just another parasitic human to be killed just like all the others. She was insignificant to them now.

She turned around to face her brothers who stood atop the stone formation so boldly and brave, looking down at her with loathing, piercing gold eyes. Both gods stood aside one another, glaring down at her like a new found enemy, one who was rejected silently by her own doing.

Without words, they told her through their gazes that she must go. She must leave. "Tam—"she sputtered, utterly at loss for words.

Keiji growled and Tamotsu bared his teeth brashly, lowering, almost ready to pounce. San felt her heart splinter completely, broken like shattered glass. The shards almost seemed to stab her chest, claw at her throat an insides, tearing her about from the inside out.

San never felt more scared in her life, never would she think that her own brothers were _threatening _to tear her into pieces—but they were already doing their job. She almost could feel the wave of agonizing sadness envelope her, just watching her family turn against her with every thought possible on killing her. She lost everything, all over night.

They were wolves, not to be dealt or prodded with under any circumstances whatsoever, and she knew this a bit too well. She had watched what they had done to the humans, and she was just another target. But… she couldn't lose them like this… not like this…

"Tell me it's all just a lie! Tell me it wasn't all meaningless! Keiji and Tamotsu, I—"

"Go!" Tamotsu roared. "You have now over stayed your presence, San. Go back to your human-friends where you belong,"

San shook her head and opened her mouth to say something more, anything more to change their minds, but Keiji jumped down brashly and growled again, this time more fierce and deadly. San gritted her teeth together and ran to Yakul, who almost knew when San wanted to call him. She swung up on the elk just when he started to a fast run, and in perfect time before the two wolves could lose their patience and attack them both.

San held onto Yakul's reins and pulled him left and right through the fauna back to whence she came.

Ashitaka held his head in his hands, his finger entangled in his hair which now fell freely over his shoulders and tickled his cheeks, free from its bind. He let a growl escape his throat through clenched teeth once again; punching a trunk of a tree that once stood in the forest and now stood here tied to many others. As he walked away from Eboshi's garden he didn't notice that he had punched a deep dent into the dead tree. The wood created many cuts and abrasions on his right forearm, but he could have cared less.

Ashitaka exhaled sharply while his heels clanked against the dirt floors of the village as he angrily walked by, kicking whatever happened to be in the way of his stride.

He was not a man to break his promises, and now he broke the biggest one he could possibly ever make in his life.

He let down San, the wolves, the forest, most of all. The forest will scream in pain and sorrow once more, cry silently for a last plea of refuge. And it will all be because of him over a stupid and rash choice.

He didn't understand why war had to be so _commonplace. _Did death and suffering make someone truly proud of their actions? If not, then why didn't Eboshi just give up the iron? There is plenty iron in store now to stop all this madness!

He just didn't understand every way man could make. Why can't man just succumb and try to foresee what their actions would lead to? He just didn't get _it. _

But what he understood more than anything was: Men take pride in what they have accomplished, and it get harder to take that pride and satisfaction away when it was all you have ever known.

He knew this because San was the only woman he had ever loved, and he was not about to have her taken away from him so damn easily. He would not **ever **have her die by the pudgy and filthy hands of Jigo, not even over his dead body, if so be it. He could not lose her again, or it will surely be the death of him.

Up ahead, Ashitaka saw Lady Eboshi walk to him, her dark eyes set on him with every intent of telling him things he did not want to hear, but he had no desire to listen to her speak nonsense. He took a quick turn down a smaller road that led to the gates.

He ran down the road and took a sharp left and then a right. The gate appeared suddenly and he jumped up the stairs by two swiftly and looked toward the pass where San should be coming from. But he couldn't escape Eboshi forever.

"Ashitaka," She startled him like she was a ghost, but he showed no signs of surprise. He said nothing as he leaned on the edge with his elbows on top, squinting to find any sign of the red elk. "What are you waiting for?" she asked in her strange outlandish accent, standing behind him.

He didn't answer. "Ah. The wolf-girl," Eboshi answered her own question quietly, her eyes scanning as well. A few seconds later, Yakul and San came into view, but only a tiny dot. "But, I do believe she is no longer a part of them," she said under her breath like she was trying to make Ashitaka explode. Although he heard her, he did not believe or truly comprehend it as he headed down the stairs.

It was early, so there were not many people on the streets, much to his relief. He waited against one of the open doors, watching her come to Iron Town. Something in his head sparked, and he thought for a second he had been rejected, but he did not know under what circumstances.

Yakul slowed to a halt in front of Ashitaka and San slid off his back, silently, her thoughts placed somewhere else. Ashitaka took Yakul's reins and again started his act on not knowing who San was—or Sayuri in this case. "What happened?" He asked quietly as he led Yakul to the stables down the main road.

"They do not know me anymore, or I myself. They don't like that I am living here, with the humans, with you," She explained what she felt and what they said, all calmly and inaudible so the few people strolling about couldn't hear.

All Ashitaka could do was listen with his head lowered, taking in all she said like a sponge. He was completely shocked to find out that Tamotsu and Keiji did not approve of their courtship. But it did make some sense to him because he was a human and they never really liked him in the first place.

At the stables, Ashitaka took San's hand and led her out, taking the passage way against the barrier around the city and between the huts back to the iron works. Just around the corner from the massive building, he kissed her quickly and let go of her hand and let her go before taking another way opposite of her own.

((It's always the opposites…)) San watched him run a corner and disappear before moving her feet as well. She breathed heavily like there was a thousand pound weight crushing her body, like she was enveloped in water, deep, deep below the surface. Her head felt the pressure of the water, as it was pounding on her brain insanely. She almost felt like she was swaying, her feet sliding on the ground even though she moved.

As she walked to the iron works, she watched but never truly thought about it, thought but never really brought it to mind like she was in a haze that almost seemed to cloud her mind of all respective thoughts to really take notice of anything.

As she passed through the doors, she was met with the gazes of all the women, glaring at daggers at her. San didn't really care much. She just sat down at her usual spot next to Toki, pulling her knees up and looking the other direction. She was too caught up in her own half-way thoughts than to worry about the other women.

"You decided to show now? Why don't you just stay home—or at _Ashitaka's _house, Sayuri?" one of the women snapped at her, raising her nose and furrowing her brows childishly.

San didn't bother to contradict her. She was somewhere else and she was a bit complacent with it. "Sayuri," Toki leaned over and whispered to her. "I need to talk to you, in private," She stood up and pulled San up with her, leading her over to the other side of the building.

Toki went around one of the tall stacks of wood meant to be placed in the fire. San looked at her slightly confused, but did not object. "Look, Sayuri," Toki leaned against the wall, her eyes set on San. "I'll be blunt—I know who you are,"

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

YESSS.

I finally updated! I'm so proud of myself! :D

I look back on all my other chapters and I realize how BAD they are! Like grammar and spelling wise! raggle fraggle, it makes me want to cry DD:

Review please!


End file.
